The Avengers
by jewelstheflapper101
Summary: Lucy leaves the guild cause nobody remembers her. But what happens when people from different guilds ban together to defeat the group that calls themselves the avengers. No ones knows whos in the group. So what happens when Team Natsu and others find their long lost friend in the supposed group who they have to destroy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So this is my first fanfic. Sorry for any errors in grammar or writing. There will be oc's in this and i will explain them in the next chapter. The characters my seem a little OOC so sorry about that. I hope you enjoy! Oh and i don't own Fairy Tail or anything else.**

**The Avengers****  
><strong>

**Lucy's POV.**

It all started that day we returned from Edlos. Everyone was so happy Lisanna was back. I was happy for them cause they got their friend back. Nobody really noticed me, but I thought it was just because they were distracted. Turns out it was because I was just a replacement for Lisanna. You see it's been 2 months since she returned and still nobody's noticing me except Levy, Gajeel, Master, Wendy and Romeo. I've been going on mission with them as well as solo. Team Natsu hasn't kicked me off officially but I know they will any day now.

That's why I decided to leave Fairy Tail. I don't wanna wait around for people to remember I'm in Fairy Tail or have people see how weak I am when I get kicked off Team Natsu. I'm going to tell Master tomorrow morning. I already packed and ready. Gosh, I already wanna cry just thinking about it, but I'm going stay strong the 10 minutes or so of explaining to Master.

"I can do this" I tell myself. "Ok calm your mind. Time to go to bed." After that I let sleep over come me.

**The next day**

Right now I'm standing outside of the guild doors. 'Come on Lucy, find that courage', and with that I'm open those doors and walk in there with a purpose. I see MiraJane getting the bar set up and nobody else was there. 'Good, only MiraJane's face to see on my way out'.

"Hey Mira, is Master in his office" I asked her.

She looks at me, "why yes he is. What do u wanna talk to him about?"

"Nothing important" I say as I walk towards his office. Knock, Knock…

"Come in" I hear him say.

"Hey Master"

"Hello there Lucy, what can I do for ya?"

Breath, Breath "I wanna leave the guild." He looked shocked

"But, But why. I thought you loved Fairy Tail."

"I do but I just can't handle it anymore. Almost everyone is ignoring me and I feel like there's more in my life than sitting here and waiting for people to remember me." I stated, he looked sad, but seemed to understand.

He gave me a sad look "ok… If that's what you truly want. But remember Fairy Tail will always be here for you and you will be missed. Give me your hand." I did what asked and in seconds my guild mark was gone. I was going to thank him but I couldn't get the words. Either way he gave a knowing look. "I'm guessing don't tell anyone about this until someone asks about you". I just nod and walk out, right past Mira and my old guild. I walk until I reach the train station. I hop on and just see where it takes me.

'I'm doing it. I'm leaving Fairy Tail', never thought that was going happen…

**Ya first chapter done! I will try to update at least once every week**


	2. Author's note

**Hey guys I'm back. So sorry this isn't a chapter, but a character description of the 5 OC's. In this story the OC's are characters from other TV BUT this isn't a crossover. I just like having a base of what they look like and act like but there powers I give them along with their past. I hope that makes sense and if it doesn't just PM me or something like that. **

**Name: **Yuri Nakamura (Vamps)

**Appearance:** Yuri is a girl with magenta-purple colored hair that reaches just past her shoulders with front bangs and sea green-colored eyes. She is always wearing a headband with a mint ribbon hanging on the right side of her head. She wears mint green short sleeve crop top with black short overalls over. Yuri also wears black thigh high with black booties.

**Powers/Abilities: **Yuri is has super speed, and she can transform into a part vampire looking creature. When she is in that form she wears black thigh high heeled boots with fish nets underneath, black spandex high rise shorts, red lace longline bra, and a black baggy leather jacket. Her hair is in a messy side braid with her head band. When she is in her vampire form she also has darkness powers. She is skilled in close combat knife fights and always has a knife on her.

**Personality: **Yuri possesses the characteristics of charisma, as her determination and her ability to stay calm even in difficult situations always gives her the respect of the rest of the girls. She is also very intelligent and able to understand situations and make snap decisions, she can be sarcastic, and seem very mean but is truly just protective. However, she can be random at times. She's the closet to Flora.

**Name: **Flora Linphea (Blind Bandit)

**Appearance: **Flora has tan skin with jade eyes with long just above the butt honey brown hair and blonde bangs framing her face. Her hair is styled in a half-up half-down bun pigtails. Flora wears a pink and white sleeveless crop top, navy blue denim shorts, and white thigh high with the toe cut off so the sock reaches just past her heel. Also it has 2 pink strips at the top, White fingerless gloves that reach below the shoulder also with 2 pink stripes at the top, and she walks around barefooted.

**Powers/Abilities:** healer, Eartherbender (Flora is blind but sees with earthbending. She feels vibrations in the ground like sonar vision but through earth)

**Personality: **Very open to the fact she's blind, she's very sweet, shy, genuine, mature, calming person who loves all kinds. Flora doesn't get mad easy so when she does she's scarier than Ezra and MiraJane combined, she's the calmest, and kindest of the group. She lacks self-confidence and doubts herself often. She's closet to Yuri.

**Name: **Rini Sailor (Wonder)

**Appearance: **Rini has bright pink hair that reaches her mid-back with bangs that frame her face and red eyes, her hair is tied into a fish tail. She wears a navy blue long-sleeved crop top, loose patterned shorts, gladiator sandals.

**Powers/Abilities: **Jungle connection (She can call animal spirits to help her or use a weapon that resembles an animal's feature. EX: Elephant –mace, bat- fans, cheetah-speed) also a skilled in hand-to-hand combat

**Personality:** Rini is usually very upbeat, fun and outgoing. She seems dense but is truly very thoughtful and deep when she want to be, she's very smart but can be childish at time. Rini is confident with herself and loves to joke around. She's best friends with Runo but they always fight like Gray and Natsu.

**Name: **Runo Misaki (Swordsman)

**Appearance: **Runo has mid-back light blue hair tied in a sock bun with bangs and sea foam blue eyes. She wears a pale pink longline bra underneath a pale blue jacket over, white ripped jeans, hidden heel high tops. She also carries duel swords with her.

**Powers/Abilities: **Water dragon slayer, master at duel swords

**Personality**: Runo is a tomboy, she loves fighting with the boys, she always is arguing with Rini, but their truly best friends. She is headstrong, always wants her way, attacks before thinking, proud, eager. Runo is confident but there are times when she doubts herself. She's kind, caring, cute girl, who always tires her best and helps her friends in a heartbeat.

**Name: **Kara Di-gata (Ace)

**Appearance: **Kara has just past shoulder length orange hair down with a slight poof in the front, along with a black beanie. She has Green eyes. Kara wears a black sports bra with a green and black blazer over, black denim shorts, black fingerless gloves, green knee high socks, and black lace up heeled booties (the boots and socks she wears are mechanical because of an accident at a young age)

**Powers/Abilities:** Archive, telepathy, expert gymnast, chi-blocker (hitting pressure points on the opponent's body that causes them to lose motion in the area they hit)

**Personality: **Kara is very strong-willed, determined, innocent, sweet hearted, and everybody likes/respects her. She's usually very happy and bubbly, but at times she can be sarcastic. Kara doesn't really think about power or her faults. She focus on the positive and the present. She and Lucy have a special bond.

**Sweet that's done. Hopefully that's makes sense about the OC's. Also Lucy left the guild at 16 and we see the team at 18, so she has been gone for 2 years. If you have any questions ask away. I will do my best to answer them. Ok so I will try to have the next chapter up soon. K write ya later and have a amazing day.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Avengers 2**

**Hey guys I'm back, so sorry for it being a little late. Hopefully the OC's made sense. By the way the name avengers I don't own or anything like that. I just thought it was badass so yah…. Oh Lucy is just wearing a red lace tank top with mint green shorts, black tights under with combat boots. Just thought you should know. Also sorry for any OOC. Ok so here is the story and I don't own anything.**

**2 Years later**

**3****rd**** person POV**

So it's been 2 years since Lucy left and the guild learned how to deal with it, but it's a sore sub-check. Nobody's seen or heard of her since she left. Lauxs is back because Master allowed him to join again. Things are going well for Fairy Tail.

"Alright brats, listen up. I want to see team Natsu, Mirajane, and Lauxs in my office right now!" Called Master Makarov. All the requested people came to his office.

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Hello Master you called us," walked in Mirajane with the others trailing behind.

"Alright so guys have heard of the group that calls themselves the Avengers correct?" Everyone nodded their head. "So the magic council think they're too dangerous to be left alone. So they want us to call the Light Alliance again and put an end to them."

"But Master we're not in the Light Alliance," Questioned Mirajane.

"I know that, but Jura and Eve will not be able to help with this mission due to personal reasons. Which means that you're down 2 people, so I thought yourself and Lauxs could fill in. Is that alright?"

"Sure old man, I'm fine with it because I get to kick some dark guild ass." Smirked Lauxs.

"Ok everyone pack today and tomorrow all of you will leave to meet at the safe house. There you will discuss the details of the group and then plan. Do I make myself clear?" Asked Makarov.

"Of course master. Makes perfect sense," answers Erza. With that everyone walked out of the office.

**The next day at the safe house**

So everyone was there, Natsu, Wendy, Erza, Gray, Mirajane, Lauxs, Happy, Carla, Lyon, Sherry, Ichiya, Hibiki and Ren.

"Hey guys long time no see," said Ren.

"My lady what a beautiful pafurm," Ichiya smelled Erza. She looked at him disgusted and then sent him flying.

"Haha" sweat dropped Hibiki. "Ok guys let's get down to business. We going after 'The Avengers' which is a group with 6 members. Their super powerful and deadly. Not many people actually know what they look like or what their power is and the ones who have, currently have memory problems when it comes to them. The only way to identify them is by the A symbol on them." He shows a picture (it's the black avengers a in a circle. Also the Avengers symbol). "Tomorrow we will be going and getting supplies because we will be going around to different towns seeing if there's any clues to finding them. Any questions?" Everyone shook their head.

"So what, are we just going to chill out till then?" asked Lyon.

"Let's start looking for any resent sighting of them," stated Erza. With that everyone went to work.

**YEH! Chapter 2 done. I will try to update sooner. Bye for now.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Avengers 3**

**Hey guys here's the next chapter. Sorry for the late update. So hope you enjoy and please review I wanna know what you think.** **Thanks** **artistofthemind it's good to know everything is making sense. I don't own anything.**

**Third Person POV.**

**At the safe house. The next day**

"Ok guys, so from what we found yesterday the Avengers are in the next town over. Clover Village," Stated Hibiki.

"Ok I say let's move out right away and find them," said Lauxs

"That makes this sounds like this is going to be easy, and it's not. This people destroy guilds and cities faster than us," argued Gray.

"God Gray, all of us knew it wasn't going to be easy when we took on the job of taking down the Avengers," snared Lyon

"Please I bet I can easily burn them to a crisp," smirked Natsu.

Gray laughed, "Oh please fire breathe. You wouldn't even be able to beat Jet or Droy, honestly use your brain instead of letting it rot in your fat head."

"Oh you wanna fight droopy eyes!" Glared Natsu.

Ezra shot a death glare their way, "are you boys fighting?"

"No MAM!" Gray and Natsu started acting all buddy-buddy.

"Good. Ok everyone we leave now. When we get to Clover village we'll find a store and get supplies then start looking for them. Does that make sense?" Everyone nodded their head at the scary redhead. "Let's move out!" Everyone exited the safe house to hop on the train to Clover village. Of course they had the annoying Natsu, so it couldn't be a peaceful trip.

**One train ride later…**

So our hero's made it to clover village and decide to stop at a shop to make sure they got the necessary supplies. But what they didn't know is they were going to run into trouble sooner than they thought… but let's be honest here both of us knew that was going to happen.

**1 Hour earlier Avengers apartment**

The 6 girls all were up, but most of them weren't moving. Rini got up to check the fridge, Runo was lying on the countertop waiting for food, Yuri was on her computer, Lucy was taking up the whole couch, and Flora and Kara were sitting together on the arm chair. "Argh someone needs to run to the store." Signed Rini

"Well if you got off your lazy ass and actually went to the store yourself, instead of bitch'en about that would be great," Smirked Runo.

"Oh just shu… forget it I'm too tired to say a comeback," said Rini as she flopped on the couch. Runo just rolled her eyes. "But seriously who's going to go to the store?"

Runo gave a 'are you stupid look'.

"I have better things to do. Remember all of us decide that I'm on 'study and report' this week, so if you don't mind I'm going to enjoy my free time while I have it." Stated Yuri as she walked into her room.

Lucy final lifted her face off the pillow to talk, "I went last time so it's someone else's turn." With that her face fell back down. Now all the girls were looking at Flora and Kara.

"Here I can go," smiled Kara. "But would you come with me Flo."

Flora smiled down at Kara, "of course sweetie, we wouldn't want those evil foods to get you when you're alone." Kara just looked offended at the brunette. "Come on let's get ready." And with that the 2 girls were off to the store, where they may or may not meet some heros.

**There all done. Hopefully you enjoyed. Remember to review, **

**Bye for now…**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back. Sorry for the late update, honestly I get tired and busy so… sorry. But I'm doing my best to update weekly or more so every 2 weeks. Anyhow heres the next chapter hope you enjoy but, first **

**Ft shipr- ****Thanks that means a lot and I changed the avenger's symbol (Checked ch. 2). Also I'm going to try to add LucyxNatsu as well as Runo(oc)xGray, Flora(oc)xLaxus, Kara(oc)xHibiki, and possibly Rini(oc)xLyon. So sorry to anyone who wanted different parings. Sorry also if the shipping isn't as good as you hoped. **

**Artistofthemind****- Thanks I'm hoping this story works out and yeah I'm really tiring to update sooner.**

**There we go so I don't own Fairy Tail or Avengers or anything else for that matter. Please review so ya here we go**

**The Avengers**

**At the convince store- 3****rd**** persons POV**

The light alliance was going around and getting all the required items, food, drinks, and medical supplies which Hibiki and Wendy went to get.

"Ah Hibiki I have the simple stuff but I don't know what pills would work better. These ones or this one?" questioned Wendy.

Hibiki swore under his breath, "No I thought you would have known, you known being a healer and all." Both looked at each other worriedly.

"Hey Kara, I'll get the medicine and you get the food. We will meet at the cashier, sound good?" Hibiki saw a tall brunette with blonde bangs say to a shorter redhead.

"Yup," and with that the redhead that he believed was named Kara walked off. Her friend was walking by and grab a lot of medical supplies. She seemed to notice them looking confused.

"Are you guys ok?" with a concerned look asked the brunette.

"Umm well actually could you help us pick supplies for a job?" replied Wendy.

"Oh course, is it just a basic job?"

"Um no we're going to take down a dark guild," it was Hibiki' s turn to answer

The brunette looked knowingly, "ok I understand" she grabbed some bottles. "Here these should work well, oh and by the way the name is Flora." With that Flora walked off probably to meet her friend.

"Well she was really nice," smiled Wendy.

"Yeh," stated Hibiki. "We should go and meet up with the other now."

And with that Wendy and Hibiki payed and met the other at the front.

"So I assume everything went smoothly?" questioned Erza. You could hear a chorus of 'yes' and 'yups'.

Until Wendy spoke, "well yes, but we had to get help from a really pretty brunette who said her name was Flora."

"Wait why did you need help?" Gray said as everyone looked at Wendy.

Hibiki sweat dropped as Wendy answered, "well turns out we needed help knowing what medicine to get."

"If's that's all then," Erza begin but got cut off by Wendy.

"Hey look, that's her!" Everyone look the way Wendy was pointing to see Flora and Kara. "Come 'on let's say hi," with that Wendy ran off with everyone trailing behind her. "FLORA" The two girls looked that way Flora's name was being called.

Flora started to explain to Kara, "This is one of the persons I helped in the store today. But now that I think about it I never got their names."

"Oh yeah sorry about that. I'm Hibiki, this is Wendy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Laxus, Ren, Lyon, Sherry, and Ichiya." Hibiki pointed to each person.

Kara waved, "Hello I'm Kara and this is Flora for the ones that don't know. So Flora says you guys are going to destroy a dark guild."

Suddenly a sword was at Kara's neck, "where did you get that information?" Erza threated.

"Hibiki and Wendy told me, so I could help them with medicine," explained Flora. Wendy and Hibiki both nodded their heads meaning a yes.

The sword lowered, "sorry about that."

Kara smiled, "no need to worry, but me and Flora wanted to invite you guys over for dinner. Fighting darks guilds are difficult I heard and making new friends is always fucking amazing. So what do you say" Most of the people except Flora looked shocked at her language.

Ichiya was the first to recover, "We would love to have dinner with someone with such a beautiful perfume." Kara didn't seem to notice Ichiya slowing moving closer to her.

"Great just follow us. Oh and by the way we also have four other roommates, but don't worry there all friendly." With that Kara and Flora walked off with everyone trailing behind them.

**After the walk at the Avengers apartment (The hero's don't know that)**

Flora pushed the door open to a very simple, but beautiful apartment. They two girls guided them inside to quite the scene.

Inside the song Anaconda by Nicki Minja (don't own it) was playing and a purple haired girl and blunette were twerking with a blonde, while a pinkette was laying on the couch with a beer bottle cheering the girls on yelling 'work that fat ass'. Everyone looked shocked until Natsu noticed the blondes face and yelled something that made the go quiet.

"LUCY"

**Finally done. Please review and I will update ASAP. Have a great day… or night. Anyhow thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here is the new chapter. So basically it's the usual review and I don't own anything. Not fairy Tail, Any songs in this story or any ties to do with the Avengers. **

**Nerdygirl1234- Here's the new chapter.**

**Furious Ghostfire****- Thanks I do my best. :D**

**- Ok calm down****, ****I'm updating ****. (No sarcasm or sass intended)**

**artistofthemind****- I don't know if its s*** but, something is defiantly going to happen. **

**Ok so here's Chapter 5…**

**The Avengers **

**Third Person's POV**

After Natsu yell that everyone shut up. "Lucy, Lucy is that really you?" whispered Natsu.

Lucy put her hand over her mouth, "ah... well… you see." All of a sudden she ran to the bathroom and started puking. Flora ran over to where she went and rubbed her back.

The blunette seemed pissed off, "Kara what the hell and they doing here? Please don't tell me that you and Flora brought them here because if you did, look what you caused. Lucy is puking her guts out, and I thought you two were the smart ones." Her anger didn't die down one bit.

"But guys just listen to me ok?" Kara pleaded.

"No!" The purple haired girl yelled. She looked like she wanted to continue, but Flora stopped the fight that was about to start.

"Guys, look I know this seemed bad but, me and Kara talked. We thought it would be good if we gave them a second chance." Flora looked at all of them with a soft facial expression, and the most surprising is that all the girls seemed like they were either scared or respected her enough not to interrupt the brunette. "I know they messed up big time, yet when I think about it you guys wouldn't let me out of your sight when I came back. The only difference is there was only five of us at the time and all of you knew me. So that made it a little hard to forget one of us. Also everyone deserves a second chance. Honestly I will tell them to get there asses out of our house if Lucy wants that, but if Lucy wants to let them earn her trust again why should we stop them?" The girls thought about it before they all nodded. "So Lucy what do you think?"

Everyone turned to see Lucy was just washing her face. She turned and smiled that same old smile that made Fairy Tail want to cry from happiness. "I say lets try it. The thing though is that they don't just have to earn my trust again, they also have to earn your guys trust. Did you guys hear that?" she looked towards the Fairy Tail members.

They all replied, "AYE SIR!"

After everything calmed down dinner was made. Lucy gathered everyone to the table. You could tell everyone was either anxious with questions or wondering what questions were going to be asked.

Kara decide to speak first, "Ok so I know you guys know my, Flora, and Lucy's name but basically the blunette is Runo, Pinkette is Rini, and the purple haired girl is Yuri… I say ask us any questions but that doesn't mean we will answer all them." Everyone nodded.

"Why did you leave Luce?" Natsu asked a little sadness in his voice.

"Yeh and when did you meet this girls?" Questioned Gray.

"I left because you guys were ignoring me. I thought there were better things to do in my life then wait around for my guild to remember me. I've been ignored most I my life and I never enjoyed it, so I'm not going to stick around for something I don't enjoy. Even if I have to leave the people I love." Lucy spoke the last part mostly to Natsu. "Then to answer your question Gray, I was crying in the forest after I got off the train from Magnolia and all of a sudden Flora came running towards me. I thought she was going to attack me or something, but instead she hugs me. She told me I didn't need to tell her what's wrong, she just didn't want to hear me crying." Only Lauxs seem to notice that Lucy said 'hear me crying' not 'see'. "Once I finished crying Flora introduced herself and brought me to meet her friends. When Runo, Rini, Flora, Yuri, Kara, and I met we all just clicked. We were best friends in a matter of minutes."

Mirajane smiled at the story. "If you don't mind me asking what's your magic?" You could tell the girls were ify on saying it.

"Ok look we are all relatively good people. We won't bite." Said Lyon.

"You guys say first," replied Yuri. The guild member proceeded with saying what's their powers are. After they finished Lauxs gave the girls a look. He knew something was weird about them, but he didin't know what. Why didn't they wanna tell them their powers?

Yuri started to explain, "I have super speed, Flora has healing abilities, Kara has archive and telepathy, Runo is a water dragon slayer 1st generation, and Rini is a skilled fighter." **(They didn't tell them their full abilities cause they don't want to take any chances being known as an Avenger) **

The questions continued being asked and answers were given. Dinner was finished and everybody went to their room or guest bedroom for a good night's rest. Nobody knew what was going to happen in the next couple of days…

**There done. Sorry for any OOC characters. Hope you enjoyed and Have a fabulous week **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys… sorry for the late update again. So I looked at the followers on my story and WOW thanks all of you who follow. That means so much. I've been watching the English dubbed new episodes of fairy tail and it's at the grand magic games so… I saw Lucy's fight with Flare and I was so pissed, like she should have easily won but that little bitch cheated… But at the same time total Nalu moment so I'm kinda happy they cheated… Does anyone else feel that why or I'm I getting crazier? Sorry for any OOC. So anyway here's the chapter. Please review I really wanna now what you guys think. I don't own any of the characters or any part of fairy tail for that matter.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Avengers **

**Lauxs's POV.**

I woke up to hear… was that singing. I walk into the kitchen to see Runo singing on the countertop and the rest of the girls dancing and cooking. What the fuck was wrong with them. I could hear Runo singing, "Got a long list of Ex-lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane." **(Blank space by Taylor swift, don't own it) **I looked at them with an amused look. I say all these girls are insane. Flora then seemed to notice me, she smiled. You know, she was actually really cute, why am I thinking this. If Natsu, or Mira found out I would never live it down. Blondie AKA. Lucy seemed happy and I could defiantly tell Natus was happy he got his partner back. Its funny cause maybe if Natsu wasn't so dense he would realise he loved Lucy. Think about all the trouble he goes through to help her and the way he likes her is way more than best friend level.

**Third POV's **

Runo's song seem too ended. "Hey Lauxs, are you just going to stand there or do you wanna wake everyone up." Flora said. That knocked him out of his thoughts. He smirked, "I would love to wake everyone up with a shock." After that statement you could hear a bunch of screams and crackling. Oh and the very entertaining "LAUXS!" While everyone was being woken up the girls decided to have a needed discussion.

Kara started, "Ok guys so we all know the only 'dark guild' around here that would require the light allegiance together would be us, the avengers." She spoke quietly. "I say we try to 'help' them with trying to find clues about us. But truly see what they're finding. Is everyone ok about that?" Most of the girls looked at Lucy.

"Honestly I want them to prove they're not going to ignore me again." Lucy started, "I also want to see how they treat you guys, because some of them may think of you as the people who stole me from fairy tail. Which is not true." The girls nodded they're heads.

"Ok we will do our best to get them into search teams and each team will have one of us with them, cause give them a moment to talk to each other could lead to trouble for us." Explained Rini.

"Wow look at that the pink haired idiot can actually come up with plans," Insulted Runo.

Rini was about to reply, but a 'they're coming' from Flora shut her up and everyone went back to cooking. With the avengers plan set, will the hero's fall for it, or will they figure out that these 'average' girls were the so called dark guild.

**There done. Hope you enjoy and please review, I wanna now what you think. Bye for now **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, so sorry for being such a lazy ass and not updating… But hey here's the next chapter so YEH! Thanks for reviewing artistofthemind, artificialartofficial, ButterTARDIS36, and **

**Furious Ghostfire- Oops my mistake… It's supposed to be Laxus. Let's say I kinda suck at spelling.**

**So let's get on with the chapter. Please review and if you have an comments, suggestions or questions just PM me or review and I will do my best to answer, or add your input. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail or Avengers or any songs in this story.**

**The Avengers **

**Third person POV. **

After everyone ate breakfast, Rini thought it would be a good idea to put their plan to action.

"So I was thinking me and the girls can help you guys track the Avengers," Rini smiled. Almost everyone stopped what they were doing.

Lyon glared at her, "How the fuck did you know we were going after the avengers?"

Lucy thought it would be smart to let the girl who use to be the brains of team Natsu answer, "It wasn't that hard, what dark guild in this area is tough enough to have the light allegiance assemble. Only one is the Avengers," she explained. All the guild members seem to relax. Laxus just thought it was even weirder, 'better not let me guard down' he thought.

"Well what were you guys thinking would be a good way to find them?" Erza said, she was a little suspicious but Lucy seem so conformable with them. So they had to be good right?

Yuri decided to answer, "I think the easiest way is (YAWN) is too spilt up into groups and search different areas. Then met back somewhere at a certain time."

"And it would be a smart idea if we made a signal to known if anyone's in trouble, just in case one group runs into the Avengers," Flora suggested. Everyone nodded, "The signal should be loud and powerful but, only go running if you see a big burst of magic in the sky. Sound good?"

"Sounds great," Mira smiled.

"Well if you excuse me I need to go get ready," said Runo.

Rini smirked, "Why cause no matter what you do, you will always stay the same old heartless girl."

Runo turned around, "What did you say to me ya stupid bitch!"

"Oh I'm the bitch? I thought that was your job!" By now the two girls heads were clashing.

"They remind me of some people," Natsu said as he swung his arm around Lucy.

"Yeh us flame brain," Gray retorted. A fight was about to happen but laughing stopped the duo. Everyone looked to see Rini on the ground with Runo on top of her laughing their heads off.

"Yah, this is how it usually is. It's nice having them remind me of you two." Lucy smiled at the thought. "But before anything else happens lets spilt up into group, probably one of us none guild member should be with one of a guild member's cause we now the way around here." Runo helped Rini off the floor, as everyone else nodded.

"I'm going with Lucy!" yelled Natsu

Laxus saw this as a good chance to find some clues about these girls, more so Flora, "I'll go with Flora."

Mirajane got a look in her eye at that statement, "I'll go with Flora too!" All she could think about is how cute they would be together.

Runo looked around, "I can take ice-make boy and air fancy boy." Gray and Ren looked at each other.

Ichiya was next, "Oh I would love to go with someone with such a sweet perfume." He pointed at Kara, who blushed not knowing what to do.

Hibiki signed, "I can go with Kara to. Better make sure Boss doesn't harass her or anything."

"O-k I can take the white haired ice-make boy and…" Rini trailed off. "You" she was pointing at Sherry.

"That's leaves Erza and Wendy for me." Yuri smiled. "K, now that everyone has their groups lets had out, so we can help you take down the Avengers." No one seemed to notice the smiles set on the girls faces.

**YESS done. So when I say girls like that I mean Lucy, Rini, Runo, Kara, Flora, and Yuri but YEH! **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERONE! Have a fantastic holiday, bye for now**

**Jewels **


End file.
